


41400

by Hello_Im_not_a_possum



Series: Tumblr Requests [13]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, SCP Foundation
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Wally has a not so funky fresh time, but is ok offscreen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Im_not_a_possum/pseuds/Hello_Im_not_a_possum
Summary: Anon: give us more SCP Snowflake, he's caught my interestWarning: Body horror. Because when it comes to the SCP foundation, for every tickle monster and infinite pizza box, there’s around thousands of nightmare-inducing horror things.
Series: Tumblr Requests [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061771
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	41400

"H-hey! C'mon! Let me outta here!" Wally pounded on the sealed door, even as the footsteps on the other side grew fainter and fainter. "I ain't cut out for this! I didn't even do anything ta deserve this!"

The D-Class continued to shout to the unsympathetic guards outside the testing chamber of the newly acquired SCP 41400. Or, 'The Ink' as the Personal had been calling it.

His heart pounded in his chest as he thought of all the ways that the mysterious tar-like liquid who was in the room with him would destroy him, not helping was the fact that he could hear the damned stuff was moving around in the room with him, almost as if it was taunting him. Yes, in his previous experiment with it he had accidentally brought something to life with it and the kid he made was the farthest possible thing from scary and or dangerous. But that stuff simply wasn't to be touched by humans.

What it did during the attempted breakout was proof enough of that. God, the screams were still ringing in his ears.

The former janitor looked to the camera in the room with pleading eyes, wordlessly begging whoever was on the other side to not make him do this. He didn't want his bones and flesh to get dissolved into that stuff!

"Franks, you have been brought here to engage with SCP 41400." The gruff voice of the doctor droned through the speakers. "Failure to comply will result in imminent termination."

Wally gulped in fear at that as he turned back to face the sea of tar with supernatural properties before him. He kept weighing the pros and cons; getting shot repeatedly wouldn't be his idea of how he wanted to end his day, but while his low rank meant that he didn't know much about the SCPs, a feeling in his gut told him that he'd have to be the luckiest man alive to not suffer a fate worse than death at the hands of that 'ink'.

But then again, even with that bad feeling, Wally knew that there was a wheel of fate at play. Certain death from gunshots, or unknown effects from the SCP? Besides, if they killed him, he knew that they wouldn't give up the experiment. They'd only reach back into the cage and pull out another 'guinea pig'.

"Okay..." The D-Class begrudgingly relented. "So... what do ya want me ta do wit' dis stuff this time?"

\----

"The aftermath of the test was messy." Dr. Conner recalled as he spoke to Dr. Pendle while continuing to write down his report. "After a few years of working here, it wasn't exactly surprising to watch a man's body get disintegrated into nothing but ink. And in hindsight, the attempted breakout alone should've been all we needed to see to consider this an open and shut case of another malevolent force to keep under lock and throw away the key but the higher ups don't always see it that way."

"Oh." The new doctor's smile wavered a bit as she put a pile of papers back into her folder. "I see that SCP 41400 and it's byproducts are... very different then."

"Tell me about it." He sighed as he straightened out his work. "If I didn't know any better, I'd just assume that there wasn't even a connection between those four and this gunk..."

"And did the D-class tell you anything about the experience after he came back?"

"He came back?" Thomas parroted with a furrowed brow. "I was unaware that he had done that..."

But he could believe it and felt a weight come off his chest as he heard it. After all, it would explain why SCP 41400-D hadn't asked about him. The little guy was extremely clingy to his unwitting creator and would undoubtedly freak out if he had disappeared for good.

"41400-D spoke about him during his interview. Apparently, according to 41400-D, after the experiment was done, our test subject came out of an ink puddle in the byproducts' cell While spitting out ink as well as loudly and passionately complaining about the the flavor of it, how the foundation treated him, and a lot of other things. 41400-D also claimed that the reason why we couldn't see the D-class personal was because as he had been 'claimed by the ink', he could now hide in it whenever he wanted."

"I see... How come I wasn't informed of this sooner?"

"Well..." Allison sheepishly fidgeted as she pulled out her own reports on the SCP. "I didn't know what to tell you first regarding what these guys told me. Especially if what we have is to be believed."

"Wait a minute..." Thomas took a file from her, recognizing the picture included in the report. "I know this place! My old job used to send me to work at there before I came to the foundation."

The Doctor only found more and more unsettling surprises the more he had read through his colleague's reports. 

\----

"Dr. Drew!"

Thomas burst open the door with Allison close behind him. Both doctors carrying large stacks of papers.

“We’ll need to change SCP 41400′s class from Euclid to Keter immediately. As well as practically completely rewrite most of what we have on it.” Dr. Conner slammed the recently written report down on Dr. Drew’s desk. “After we’ve made interviews with the 41400 byproducts and ran more tests, we’ve discovered that a lot of what we assumed about the SCP was wrong. SCPs 41400-A, B, C, and D aren’t actually what we previously thought they were, they’re all just instances of 41400-B.”

Dr. Drew stroked his mustache in thought as he looked through the new report, his eyes growing wider and wider with each word he read.

“Dr Conner, you don’t mean...”

“Unfortunately, I do. SCP 41400 wasn’t the Ink itself. It’s just an instance of 41400-A. The real SCP 41400 has yet to be recovered.”

Dr. Drew looked to Dr. Pendle with an expression akin to a deer who was caught in the headlights.

"Please tell me you have good news."

Allison shrugged and shook her head.

"The SCP appears to be dormant at the moment, but we don't know for how long."

Dr. Drew solemnly nodded as he planned to make a call to the retrieval team.


End file.
